


Obey Me! Male reader inserts!

by Woniebat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, FTM Reader, Humiliation, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, or doesn't have to be ya know, tags to be added as i go i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woniebat/pseuds/Woniebat
Summary: [REQUESTS ARE OPEN]hi! I just want more male reader insert content! Request any scenarios and any guy and I'll do my best to run with it! >:3
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	1. [REQUESTS ARE OPEN]

Hello!!

I'm constantly in search for more m/m content and figured I'd just start making it myself so at least there's more out there!

I'm currently taking requests so feel free to put them in the comments of this chapter!

I'll do:

  * angst
  * Nsfw
  * Possibly dark themes
  * Ftm reader/characters (cause we need more and I crave sweet validation)
  * Reader who isn't MC
  * Along with reader who is MC



I will not do:

  * I honestly can't think of much rn but this list will likely expand in the future; it's inevitable.



**In Progress:**

  * ~~(NSFW) Diavolo/ftm!reader/Lucifer, with some Asmodeus/ftm!reader/Satan~~ (complete...ish)
  * GenZ mc
  * (NSFW) Lucifer in heat
  * (Hurt/comfort) Lucifer x reader
  * (NSFW) Beel x reader
  * (NSFW) Mammon x reader
  * (Angst) Demon reader & MC
  * (NSFW) Beel x reader x Belphie
  * (hurt/comfort) Simeon x reader
  * (NSFW) Lucifer x Top! Reader
  * (Fluff) Beel x ftm! Reader



**feel free to request!!!**


	2. [smut] asmo x ftm!reader x satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus and Satan decide to have a little tryst with you after school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure filth and technically a two parter with the next part being diavolo x reader x lucifer. ENJOY THIS LUST FEST

The classrooms weren't a bad hangout spot a little bit after school, though today Asmodeus and Satan thought it would be a great place for you to suck them off.

Satan leans back in a chair, cooing humiliating praises as Asmo pushes your head down Satan's cock. Asmo's hand had already creeped its way into your pants, two fingers knuckle deep in your soaked pussy as his thumb works over your clit.

"Oh you're being such a good boy for Satan aren't you? Taking it all like that," Asmo presses a kiss to your neck sucking harshly on it before pulling away quickly, "wouldn't you say so Satan." He pulls you off his cock and tugs your hair to make you look at the man you were pleasuring.

"It's like he was made to be our debauched little cocksleeve," he licks his lips before replacing Asmodeus's hand with his own, tugging you up by your hair and catching a trail of spit and cum dripping down your chin. His tongue follows the trail licking up your chin before pushing it back into your mouth.

You hardly register Asmodeus praising you as Satan tastes himself on your tongue; your attention to him is only yanked back as Asmo pulls his hand out of your pants. Satan pulls your hair, breaking the kiss as you simply whine and pant, begging for more contact.

" _Please…_ " you manage to rasp as you try to catch your breath.

"Awww!!!" You could hear pure delight in Asmo's voice, "please what? You have to be a good boy and tell us, y/n!"

"Indeed, we couldn't possibly know what you want could we?"

Satan pulls your head back down to nuzzle into his cock, sighing when you give him kitten licks.

"Maybe you just want to keep sucking cock and drinking your masters' cum like a dirty little pet."

Asmodeus's hands start tugging down your pants, and if it weren't for your attention being pushed onto Satan's spit coated cock you'd notice his movements are hasty.

"Even so drinking my cum would only make you desperate for more but you do seem to enjoy being a cumdump," Asmo's loving tone heavily contradicts his own words.

"Perhaps," Satan chimes in, "you would simply like us to mark your body, to only lay a loose claim on you and leave your trembling, lust consumed form for some lower demons to find and claim; I can assure you, they won't be as kind as we are to you."

You pant shakily, thinking about some lower demon walking in and taking you mercilessly, stuffing you full and breeding you until the next one finds you.

"Oh you're enjoying that thought aren't you; you're such a corrupt little human, letting demons take you."

You close your eyes as Satan's cock leaks globs of precum over your face.

"He's right you know," you gasp as you feel Asmo's cock slide over your folds, "tell me, y/n, were you once pure," he questions as he pushes into your cunt, sighing as he bottoms out in you, "or maybe you were always a slut like this; you've been thinking of fucking demons since you got here haven't you!"

"Yes!" 

You practically shout as Asmodeus starts a harsh pace.

"Such a good kitten."

"Yes, I'm a good boy, I'm a good pet! I just want to please my masters please! Taint me, corrupt me! I'll take everything you have to g-lk!"

When Satan's cock is buried down your throat you know you've said enough.

Their thrusts send you jutting back into them, coordinated to simply rock you back and forth between them like a toy.

You work your tongue on Satan's shaft doing your best to not gag on each thrust while you clench around Asmodeus's cock, feeling every throb and twitch inside of you.

Asmo thrusts harder and harder pressing his fingers to your clit and making you moan around Satan's cock.

The ever increasing volume of your little lust fest is topped off with the sound of a door slamming open, instantly setting off Asmodeus's release. His hand pushes your head down Satan's cock taking him to the base as Asmo is determined to set you all off with him.

Your cunt clenches harshly around him as you moan and try to swallow Satan's cum, the excess simply dripping onto the floor and your uniform; with all of your thoughts being drowned out by their moans of pleasure, you completely forget about the now open door and your assumed guest.

You pull off of Satan's softening cock with a wet pop and look up to him.

"Thank you, master."

Satan couldn't help his cock throbbing at the praise, especially with who was watching.

You turn awkwardly to thank your other master only to spectacularly gag on your words.

"H...hey Lucifer…"

"Knocking would be a polite formality you know."

"Since we're very likely doomed already I have to ask...care to join?"

Lucifer pinches the bridge of his nose at Asmodeus's absurd question.

"Doomed is an understatement for all of you."


	3. [smut] Lucifer x ftm!reader x Diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer punishes you for your classroom tryst; Diavolo happens to walk in at the perfect time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I cut it off at the end but someday it'll be genuinely completed... I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A FIC THIS LONG SO IT STARTED MAKING ME CRAZY

It's supposed to be punishment, really, but the fact that Asmodeus's cum isn't the only thing soaking your cunt begs to differ as Lucifer guides you and his two brothers down the halls of RAD.

You can't help but shudder as the sparse amount of demons left on the premises walk by your doomed little group; it's obvious what kind of thing happened just moments ago, if your wobbly steps and fucked out expression don't say it all the cum stains on your face and uniform from sucking off Satan certainly do…

Satan couldn't particularly complain at the sight and frankly Asmodeus would take you again right there if it weren't for Lucifer; the both of them couldn't help but get a little worked up again though, Lucifer wouldn't let you clean up, hell you feel lucky he let you put your pants back on. Here you are though being paraded through the academy, you never thought Lucifer would administer something this brazen.

The silent walk back to the house of lamentation is actually somewhat thrilling to your remaining mortification; one can only have so much in a day… 

The rest of the brothers bristle as you're guided into the house of lamentation. Even the ones not looking directly at you could smell your suffocating lust, only Lucifer's presence keeping them from breeding you then and there.

  
  


"To start, I'm beyond disappointed."

The chilling air of Lucifer's office is piercing with heaviness as he directs his attention to his two brothers.

"You two have your own time and own space to partake in sexual activity," he pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation, "yet you choose to participate in this debauchery within the academy  _ and _ choose to drag Lord Diavolo's _ human _ exchange student into your activities."

"I did want it though."

Lucifer heaves a sigh at your words as the other two can't help but grin.

"I can take a couple of dicks, no one's gonna break me Luci."

Lucifer tenses before laying his head in his hands.

"You two," he directs to Asmo and Satan, " **out.** "

Satan strides out with Asmodeus behind him calling on his way out.

"Ohhhhhh!!! Good luck y/n!"

" **_Out._ ** _ Before I change my mind." _

Lucifer's threat is punctuated by his office door shutting.

The only remaining company you get is Asmodeus's giggling, fading as he walks away with Satan until you're completely alone with Lucifer.

Lucifer stands with a sigh and walks behind the chair you're seated in.

"Demons are very powerful creatures you know."

You swallow a lump in your throat, despite trying not to show Lucifer any sort of fear.

"You're always reminding me."

"Well it's become apparent that you haven't learned, so," his hands rest on your shoulders and you don't really know when he got so close, "it appears I'll have to use alternative methods to get this through your head."

Chills run through your body, believing you caught on to his intentions.

"I'm yours to teach sir."

"Oh, sir? To think a moment ago you were calling my brothers your masters," one of his hands tugs your head back by your hair, making you look at him as he speaks, "your loyalty seems as thin as your self restraint; I don't believe you've already learned your lesson, you're simply complying to be filled again aren't you." Lucifer's grip on your hair tightens, making you whimper.

You look away from his gaze, "yes sir, I'm being a good boy because I want your cock"

"Look at me when you're answering."

Heat rises to your face as you look into Lucifer's eyes.

"Good boy. Now try again."

"I...I want your cock sir, I'll be so good for you just please fuck me!"

Lucifer smirks.

"Oh, y/n," he leans in to whisper in your ear, " _ I'm going to break you." _

Lucifer guides you by the grip he has on your hair leading you to kneel in front of his office chair as he takes a seat.

"I want you to take all of me. Do you understand, y/n?"

You swallow and nod, feeling heat pool around your used hole.

"Use your words, y/n."

You take a shaky breath as your hands start to work at Lucifer's belt and pants, "yes sir."

You pull his bottoms aside just enough to reveal the tip of his cock emerging from its sheath; a blush comes over you thinking about how you can take him to the base and feel as the rest of his cock inches into you directly from his sheath.

You lean forward to trace the slit with the tip of your tongue before pressing the flat of it against his blunt tip.

"All of it, y/n,"

Hearing his demands you take him to the base, already feeling it gradually thicken as his tapered cock pushes from his sheath to your mouth.

You cast your gaze up to him, possibly looking for a crack in his act, or seeking praise, but all you find is that he's gone back to his paperwork. The scratching of a pen making you aware of where his focus is as he leaves you to be a cockwarmer.

You huff through your nose before deciding to double down on your work, diligently working your tongue around his shaft as you feel his tip begin to invade your throat. As you moan around his cock you only find Lucifer to be stoic and diligent as ever in his work, like he isn't leaking precum down your throat; you push yourself further your tongue peeking out from your mouth to trace along his sheath and finally earning a long breath out of Lucifer, joined by praise for what a good boy you're being.

You let out a pleased hum before time itself seems to freeze with as someone knocks at the door.

Lucifer holds your head down before you can pull back.

"Don't make a sound," he punctuates with a harsh grip to your hair before returning to work.

"Come in."

You only hear heavy steps from where you are, cooped up under Lucifer's desk.

You swallow around his cock, trying not to be the one to reveal what's happening; little to your knowledge Diavolo is already becoming well aware. The scent of your arousal mixed with those who fucked you earlier and Lucifer's permeates the air for Diavolo.

Lucifer wouldn't reveal what's happening unprompted, however he knows he's caught now, resigning to still formally discuss whatever Diavolo interrupted the both of you for.

You squirm slightly under his desk, your eyes watering as you truly bottom out on his cock, just deep enough for you to gag on, mortifyingly in Diavolo's presence.

"I was meeting with you to discuss the budget, Lucifer, but it seems like your toy can't be as composed as you," Diavolo tsks as you gag again, practically feeling their gazes on you through the desk.

"Y/n truly needs more training, he can barely wait for someone to defile him, truly impatient."

Lucifer sighs the both of them talking about you like you weren't there.

"I think it's cute our little human is so eager to please; it's good for him to know the right ways to praise us," Diavolo's voice dips into a sultry tone, his words bringing shivers down your spine before you finally pull off of Lucifer; you cough slightly as you wipe spit away from your lips.

"Truly ill mannered," Lucifer scolds you before you worm your way out from under his desk.

"Uh, Diavolo, hello," you greet him awkwardly in your sexually disheveled state, only to be shocked by a sharp spanking from Lucifer in return.

" _ Lord _ Diavolo, y/n"

"O-oh, yes, I apologise my Lord," you whimper, feeling the stinging sensation on your ass.

"Oh," Diavolo coos, "I know you said he needs more training but I think you've been doing very well with him, Lucifer," he walks over to you taking your chin in his hand, "he has so much potential to be a good pet already," he presses his forehead to yours, intimately sharing heat despite his debaucherous comments about you, "so many humans do you know."

Diavolo smiles at you as he moves to press his thumb against your lower lip. You lick at him allowing him to press his thumb into your mouth as he praises Lucifer's work, "you know Lucifer, he would make a perfect little concubine," he chuckles, "and you are aware my birthday is soon have you been preparing him for me," he asks like a child who found where his gifts were hidden.

"I can't truthfully say I have; I couldn't even say he's ready to serve his prince."

"Oh nonsense, Lucifer," he pulls his thumb from your mouth, caressing your lips with it, "he'll be perfect once we're through with him," he presses a kiss to your forehead, "won't you?"

"Yes my lord," your thighs clench together, "please use me!"

"Such a good boy!"

"You truly do spoil your pets, my lord."

"What can I say? I love seeing pet humans beg and break," he grins as you shiver, "how about you be a good boy and let Luci get you ready for the both of us, okay pet?"

"Go on." 

"Ah!" You squeak as Diavolo gives your ass a pinch and urges you to Lucifer, "yes! Of course my Lord."

It only takes a small step to return to Lucifer, feeling bare under Diavolo and his piercing gazes despite your disheveled uniform still being on.

You steel yourself to look in Lucifer's eyes as you speak, "please, train me for my future king, sir."

"That's it, y/n," Lucifer praises, "much better behavior," his hands caress your clothed hips, "now be a good boy and strip, unless you want your uniform ripped off of your body.

You can't help but clench your thighs at the mental image, nonetheless you go to work at your belt before Diavolo's hands capture yours.

"Now hold on there," he pushes your back to his chest, his hot breath teasing you as he rests his head on your shoulder. "Your uniform is already ruined," his hand trailed up and tapped a stain on your chest, "it seems you already have a taste for demon cock don't you?" He pauses before you nod. A delighted hum escapes Diavolo as he begins to claw into your uniform, "such a good little slut."

Diavolo tears your uniform shirt off your torso like wet paper before roughly tugging down your pants; a string of semen is the only thing left connecting you to your clothing.

"No underwear I see," Lucifer observes you harshly, "so did you plan to whore yourself out to my brothers at the academy today?"

"Oh so that's what you did! You know if you thought they were big, then I'm going to  _ ruin you. _ "

You are in for a long night...


End file.
